matrimonio arreglado
by Gre-sekai
Summary: que sucede cuando todo empieza al reves y es por obligacion podra surgir el amor en estas condiciones RYOSAKU
1. El nuevo hogar

Matrimonio arreglado

*El nuevo hogar*

Todo empieza en Japón, con el nacimiento de un hermoso bebe hijo de un gran empresario en Tokio; mientras que en Kyoto nacía una hermosa niña hija de unos de los empresarios con más poder en todo Japón.

Ambos niños crecen sin saber que les depara el futuro, cada uno viviendo su vida con el objetivo de hacer sus sueños realidad; pero la vida de ambos cambiará al descubrir que sus padres tenían su futuro arreglado junto al hijo de uno de sus mas grandes socios en todo el mundo.

La joven chica al enterarse de esto se siente mal porque tendrá que abandonar su ciudad y mudarse para vivir bajo el mismo techo que un desconocido, pero esta se cuestiona el porque de los hechos ya que después de la muerte de sus padres en aquel accidente la empresa había fracasado y ella vivía junto a su abuela con el salario que ella tenia por ser entrenadora. Mientras que en Japón un chico de mirada ámbar discutía fuertemente con sus padres por la decisión que estos habían tomado sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta:

-Madre esto es totalmente injusto- Gruño el chico de mirada ámbar

-Mi querido hijo lo siento pero las cosas se deben apresurar ya que aun existe una esperanza de que aquella empresa salga a flote… por favor trata de entender la decisión de tu padre-dijo la madre con voz amable

-Así es jovencito debes entender que este compromiso es solamente momentáneo… porque en el momento de que esa jovencita pueda hacerse cargo de la empresa de sus padres la decisión de separarse o no… es solamente de ustedes.-dijo el mayor de los Echizen.

-Pero… ¿Por qué soy yo quien tiene que asumir el compromiso?-dijo el joven ámbar con enojo

-Porque tu eres de la misma edad que ella y se vería muy mal ante la sociedad que Ryoga un joven mayor que ella asuma este compromiso-dijo el hombre de la casa siendo interrumpido por su esposa que trataba de calmar a su hijo menor.

-y además, tu mejor que nadie debe de saber que tu hermano no es de asumir esa clase de compromiso-concluyo la mujer para luego retirarse a preparar la cena

-Entonces ¿por que no solo le dicen que la empresa JAMAS fracaso y que se debe hacer cargo de ella? -dijo el joven de mirada ámbar para luego retirarse a su alcoba dejando a su padre muy preocupado por su actitud.

Mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba una joven de ojos carmesí alistando todas sus pertenencias para luego irse a su NUEVO HOGAR junto a los ECHIZEN. Cuando llegaron pudo apreciar una majestuosa mansión con jardines inmensos, entraron a la casa y un hombre les informo donde estarían sus habitaciones (las de Sumire y Sakuno), ambas se instalaron en el lugar para luego dirigirse al salón para que así ambos chicos se conocieran. Estando en el salón esperaron hasta que los dueños de la casa hicieron su aparición frente a las dos personas que se encontraban esperándolos:

-sean ustedes bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar…-dijo una dulce mujer-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rinko y el es mi esposo Nanjiro

-buenas tardes, es un placer ya nos conocemos pero… ella es mi nieta Sakuno-dijo señalando a la chica al lado de ella

-es un placer,… mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki-dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-El placer es nuestro… mi hijo no ha de tardar en bajar esperen un momento por él

-ese hijo mío no sirve para nada nos esta haciendo esperarlo solo por un berrinche acerca del compromiso y…-pero fue interrumpido por su esposa que lo golpeo "sutilmente" para que se callara.

En esos momentos hace acto de presencia un chico de mirada ámbar con un porte imponente y serio digno de todo galán. La chica de ojos carmesí quedo atónita por la belleza del chico…

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

*Condiciones y aclaraciones*

En esos momentos hace acto de presencia un chico de mirada ámbar con un porte imponente y serio digno de todo galán. La chica de ojos carmesí quedo atónita por la belleza del chico…

-Buenas tardes… mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen-se presentaba mientras hacia una leve reverencia ante las Ryusaki

-Hasta q te dignas a bajar y eso q ya… auch-se quejó ya que recibió tanto una golpe de su esposa y de su hijo menor

-NANJIROH ECHIZEN / VIEJO QUIERES COMPORTARTE-decía ambos reprendiendo al "hombre de la casa"

-pero porque me pegan ambos y tu shonen que te has creído para faltarle así el respeto a tu padre q ha sudado, llorado y sangrado para q tengas una vida cómoda-dramatizaba nanjiroh ante la mirada incomoda de Sakuno y la diversión de Sumire.

-no te hagas el sufrido q bien sabes q Ryoma está totalmente capacitado para llevar por si solo la compañía e hijo…-decía haciendo q Ryoma le prestara atención y dejara de burlarse de su padre- por favor respeta aunque sea un poco a tu padre

-está bien madre…, disculpen la molestia q les ha causado presenciar la disputa familiar señorita…-decía Ryoma logrando así q Sakuno dejara de mirar embobada a Ryoma

-Ryusaki…-contesto ella-Sakuno Ryusaki… es un placer joven Ryoma…-decía mientras le sonreía de manera dulce tanto así q dejo a Ryoma perplejo pero aun así lo disimulo

-muy bien ya q se conocen pasemos los tres al despacho para q ambos estén enterados de todo los tramites y compromisos-decía nanjiroh refiriéndose a los dos jóvenes

-hai… pero tengo q desempacar y saber cuál es mi nueva habitación en esta cas señor Echizen-responde Sakuno

-por favor llámame tipo…-ante esto Sakuno se sonroja levemente y asiente- y sobre lo otro creo q es mejor explicarte todo de una buena vez…, por aquí es

Mientras se dirigían al despacho, Ryoma permaneció delante de ella con total seguridad y arrogancia tal como es normal en el pero eso ponía muy nerviosa a Sakuno pero aun así siguió caminando tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo, pero este fue totalmente perceptible para Ryoma que se encontraba atento a todo movimiento de su futuro esposa y aunque a él no le simpatizara de todo la idea al verla le llego a agradar un poco ya q ella era muy hermosa; pero a él todavía le preocupaba el asunto de que solo ellos estuvieran conversando en el despacho y que su padre no le hubiera querido contar todo acerca del compromiso

-es aquí querida Sakuno-decía nanjiroh logrando despertar a ambos jóvenes de sus propios mundos-pasen por favor que de lo q hablaremos es muy importante y no puede ser tratado a la ligero- dicho esto entraron al despacho y se sentaron de tal forma q cada uno se pudiera ver la cara.

-ya q estamos aquí nos podrías decir todo para así poder aclarar dudas viejo-Ryoma no sonaba muy contento y cómodo ya que sentía la mirada de Sakuno recorrerle el cuerpo con su vista y sentía su mirada casi palpable.

-tranquilo ya que solo estamos nosotros los dejare un momento a solas para que sepan lo básico de cada uno q les parece?-les proponía

-lo básico?-pregunto una confundida Sakuno q hasta ahora no había dicho absolutamente nada

-Ryusaki-llamo Ryoma a lo cual ella volteo- creo q se refiere a nuestra fecha de nacimiento, pasatiempos, gustos, cosas como esas

-a eso me refiero y?-preguntaba nanjiroh

-por mí no hay ningún problema-respondía la chica

-mhm -decía ryoma

-bien no los atraso más les doy 3 minutos para q relacionen-diciendo esto se retiró dejando a ambos jóvenes en total silencio.

-ok, ya sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo…-suspiro- nací el 24 de diciembre, me gusta jugar tenis… ok ahora tu-decía Ryoma

-ha… Hai nací el 14 de enero, me gusta mucho cantar y no soy muy buena en deportes-decía un poco avergonzada por haberle dicho eso a alguien q apenas conocía

-ya veo… q clases te gusta más?... a mí me gusta matemática-decía Ryoma un tanto extrañado por ser tan abierto con aquella muchacha

-la clase q más me agrada es…-pose pensativa-… creo q es… cocina

-así q te gusta cocinar…

-si me gusta mucho-decía muy contenta- siempre busco nuevas recetas para prepararlas

-ya veo y dime… q tipo de cosas te gusta cocinar más q otras?

-Bueno soy más de cocinar postres y a ti te gusta cocinar?

-no mucho aunque se lo básico como para no morir de hambre cuando estoy sola en casa… y dime q deporte practicas?

-bueno… realmente he probado con muchos pero creo q el tenis es el q más me gusta aunque soy muy mala jugándolo

-bueno tenemos el tenis como algo en común y cuéntame cómo es que tuvisteis esa pasión por la cocina

-pues al principio no me gustaba pero después solo surgió no sé cómo explicarlo

Y así siguieron preguntándose muchas cosa las cuales respondían con total confianza hacia el otro

-Muy bien…- interrumpía nanjiroh- ya que platicaron y socializaron un poco

-Hay q hablar de lo importante no es así-decía Ryoma

-así es… bueno para empezar ya que ambos tienen 15 años no se vería y estarían cómodos con que todos supieran de su matrimonio no es así-al ver que ambos asentían prosiguió-ok pero si ustedes lo deciden comunicar es algo q solo ustedes pueden decidir… bien aclarado este punto… a lo que vinimos es a que ustedes sepan que se casaran hoy mismo en la noche

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidos ambos jóvenes

-tranquilos,… es mejor así…-hizo una pausa esperando que ambos se tranquilizaran y asimilaran un poco todo-… ya que desde hoy ambos dormirán en la misma cama y habitación…-vio las caras de asombro de ambos jóvenes y prosiguió antes de ser interrumpido- antes de que hablan o quieren negarlo déjenme explicar todo y después pueden decirme sus opiniones les quedo claro-ambos asintieron- eso no es todo asistirán a la misma escuela, como tú ya sabes Ryoma la pequeña empresa de ropa deportiva ya no será de tu madre sino tuya y de Sakuno, ambos tendrán que cooperar para mantener a flote la empresa…-se aclaró la garganta- y tú la ayudaras a comprender todo lo que significa llevar bien la empresa… para que ella pueda heredar la empresa de sus padres y que esta no se mantenga de las ganancias de la nuestra-miro la cara atónita de Sakuno y se dispuso a explicarle pero ryoma se le adelanto

-así es, la empresa de tu familia no fracaso del todo, pero ni tu abuela ni tu podían hacer nada con ella en esos momentos así que nosotros ayudamos a que por lo menos funcionara hasta q estuvieras lista para tener la empresa y ser su dueña con todo lo que eso conlleva

-tal y como lo ha dicho mi hijo es como ha pasado así que este matrimonio es beneficioso para todos ya que juntamos ambas empresas como socia legítimas y tu aprenderías a manejarla para así en un futuro si deciden separarse cosa que es decisión de ambos pero hasta la mayoría de edad tu podrías ser una gran empresaria pero aun así ambas empresas seguirán siendo socias hasta que ustedes decidan igualmente… dicho todo esto por favor piensen bien como actuaran entre si y alístense que dentro de unas 4 horas llegara el que los casara.

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se retiraron a pensar la situación y a alistarse para el momento de su boda.


End file.
